This invention relates to a liquid flow control valve. The invention further relates to a method of controlling flow along a pipe, such as the flow of water to a domestic dwelling or a commercial establishment.
In the following, both the background to the present invention and preferred embodiments of this invention will be described expressly with reference to the supply of water to a domestic dwelling or commercial establishment, though it will be appreciated that the liquid flow control valve of this invention may be applicable to other circumstances where there is a need to control the flow of liquid along a pipe.
In the case of a domestic dwelling, water flows into the dwelling from a supply main only relatively infrequently. Moreover, the volume drawn from the supply main is, on any one occasion when there is water flow, relatively small. However, should there be an abnormal condition, such as a tap left on inadvertently or some failure such as a burst pipe or a leak, then water will flow along the pipe to the dwelling for a prolonged period of time. In addition, in the case of a significant leak, the total volume delivered over an extended period will be relatively high.